Nintendo RPG: Legion of Dark Knights
Nintendo RPG: Legion of Dark Knights is a Beanstalk Inc. RPG developed for the Wii U and published by Fantendo. It takes place on the planet Fae in the Infinita galaxy, and stars some of Nintendo's most famous characters, all fighting to stop the "Legion of Dark Knights". Most Nintendo series get a representation, even if they are not playable characters. Not only will it be avaliable as a physical release, but purchasable on the Nintendo eShop at launch. The release window will be late 2014 to early 2015. Plot Prolouge Chapter 1: Man of The Mushroom Land Chapter 2: Hyrule Horror Chapter 3: Turn The Lights Out, It's Dreamland Chapter 4: Pokèmonsters Chapter 5: Skyworld Chapter 6: Aran Away From Ridley Gameplay Controls Overworld When traveling throughout Fae, you will be using the overworld. SImilar to Final Fantasy, you will walk around the overworld, traveling the lands with the occasional randomly occuring battle. The overworld involves traveling the knightmade Planet Fae, with areas imitating lands from Nintendo games, such as Dreamland, Hyrule, or Donkey Kong Island. There are basic obstacles in the way, such as trees, rocks, or pits. Some overworld tools may be used to progress through the game, like hammers or axes. Battle System The battle system present in this game is comparable to that of the first two Paper Mario games. The battles are turn based, and each party has a chance to input attacks, defenses, special moves, fleeing, items, etc. before both teams get to execute their actions. Items do appear from a diverse range of Nintendo series and games, and are able to be bought from shops throughout the planet, won from battles, or found. Like Pokèmon, you are given battle points to execute attacks, but unlike the series BP are renewed for every battle.Battle System Battles occur randomly as you wander the world, with the exception of triggered battles. Triggered battles are triggered by some sort of event, like walking into an area where a boss is located or selecting trading mode. Performing an action, say, cutting a tree or moving a boulder may trigger a fight if they are valuable plot points. When battles are won, experience points , items , and Coins can be rewarded to the player, like in traditional RPG games. Harder and more powerful enemies and bosses will yeild better and more plentiful plunder; likewise lower-class pawns will reap you less dough and valuables. In the event that you lose a battle, you will spawn in the nearest inn or at the nearest checkpoint. Aura System One unique aspect of this game is the aura system. An aura is a super-combo that does massive damage on opponents. It is a trainable abiity, meaning you can make it more likely to happen. There is no definitive way to trigger an aura attack, as it is by random chance when you attack. Each character has their own specific aura attack, comparable to Final Smashes of the Super Smash Bros. series. When you first accept a character into your party, they have a 0.5% chance of an aura attack. Winning one training battle when focusing on aura chance usually gains you 0.1% - 0.3% more, for a maximum of 7.5%. These percentages are taken into account every time you perform an offensive attack, not specific moves. It does not account for defensive moves. Experience System The experience system in this game was originally based off of the Mario and Luigi games, with stat points expanding as you level up. However, with the introduction of the training system into the game, the Mario & Luigi system was scrapped for an original design. Most stat points are no longer affected by the level of a party member. As you gain experience points, you will eventually level up (starting at Level 1 and ending at Level 35). When you level up, your health and BP expand perimeters, allowing for better battle performance. Also, attack damage is slightly raised when you level up, making it the most easily expanded trait in the game. Modes Story Mode Training Mode The training mode is a mode outside of the main story mode that involves training your party members to increase stats. You can focus on special stats or do an all around (but less powerful) boost. You can boost the stats by defeating a training dummy. It's not free to train; you must buy training sessions with coins. The more you pay, the higher level training dummy and better payout. These are the avaliable stat boosts: Attack Power, Defensive Power, Speed, Combo Chance, and Aura Chance. Characters Party Members As you progress through the game, you will pick up characters that you can use in battle. There will be 10-16 characters that you can rescue from The Legion. The first eight neccesary to the plot, but the rest are unlockable in extra chapters and quests after the game. You can only have eight member in your party at once. Bosses Category:Fan Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Games Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Games Category:Crossover Role-Playing Games Category:Beanstalk Inc. Category:Beanstalk Inc. Games Category:Games by Beanstalk Inc. Category:Cocomilk33 Category:Usernamer2